


Chili

by traumschwinge



Series: Chocolatier AU [6]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Blow Jobs, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Logan wakes up, Erik's wandering hands are on him. When he closes his eyes next, he's exhausted and it's not even noon. Until they get out of bed, still more time passes.</p>
<p>It's a pwp. Save to skip, not much story or character development here. One sentence of it, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chili

**Author's Note:**

> A little tidbit of info since it was brought to my attention that most people won't get what I regard the biggest joke about the series: All fics are titled after real brand chocolate flavors. 
> 
> Yes, chili chocolate exists and it's good.

It was one of those very rare Sunday mornings when Erik had decided it was time to finally have at least the morning off. Logan had looked forward to sleep in, maybe at least until eight or nine. However, both men he was sharing his bed with seemed to have different plans. He knew the seemingly purposeless way Erik was scratching his chest, dragging his finger's through the hair there. On most days, that meant they wouldn't get out of bed until noon. For now, though, Logan kept his eyes shut and just waited for Erik to get a little bolder.

Before that could happen, though, Charles put a hand on his cheek and gently urged him to turn his head so they could kiss. Logan turned his head, carefully as to not turn his torso as well. He didn't want to interfere with what Erik was doing. Whatever it was, it left a growing warmth in the pit of Logan's belly. And let his shorts grow tighter, of course.

Charles' kiss was just as lazy as Erik's movements, like he was doing it on purpose to mimic Erik. It did the trick, however. Before long, Logan was moaning into the kiss. Well, it might not all have been the kiss, part of it could just as well have been Erik's hand finally slipping into his shorts. But Charles was a really good kisser, too. It was just very hard to concentrate on that when there was a hand around his cock, stroking him very slowly up to full hardness. Logan wondered what the two of them were up to. Not that he minded being double teamed like this. He just hoped they would get on with a little more soon.

Charles must have been listening in on his thoughts, since he picked just that moment to break the kiss. He pulled the blanket off Logan, then kicking it to the foot end of the bed so it was out of the way. Erik took that as the signal to slide down, planting a small trail of kisses along the patch of hair leading down from Logan's belly button to his groin. Logan involuntarily bucked his hip.

"Shhhh," Charles whispered into Logan's ear. He put a hand on Logan's hip to hold it in place. "You don't want Erik to gag on you, do you?"

Logan swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. It had been a while since Erik had last blown him, probably not since their first date with Charles. Not like he'd a reason to miss it, they'd more than enough sex, just no blowjobs from Erik.

All those thoughts were almost forgotten when Erik pulled Logan's shorts down. Both Charles and Logan watched while Erik gave Logan's erection two more slow strokes, purposefully letting the piercing through Logan's frenulum vibrate with his powers while he was at it. For a second, he then paused. "Are you ready?" he asked, grinning up at Logan.

"Ready for what?" Logan croaked. Charles was sliding down as well. It had Logan feel wary all of a sudden.

"Sounds like he's not ready yet," Charles told Erik as he settled in on the other side of Logan's hip.

Erik very unceremoniously licked over the head of Logan's dick. "Tastes ready to me," he grinned. He offered it to Charles. "Try it for yourself?"

Logan was by then convinced they were either out to kill him with sex or that he had died during the night and was now suffering through some kind of heavenly purgatory. That conviction only hardened when Charles took his own lick at him and then batted his eyelashes at Erik. "Still not sure. Maybe I should try tasting him with you?" Logan let out a long growl, his head dropping back into the cushions for a moment. Not long enough to miss the kiss that followed.

Erik and Charles didn't just kiss. While Logan was watching with his mouth hanging open, they did something that could only be called kissing because their lips touched. They mostly wrapped their tongues around Logan's prick, though. That was when Logan gave up and just collapsed back into the cushions, moaning and hiding his face behind his arm. He was going to die and he knew it.

That feeling got only worse when one of them took his prick between his lips and started to rock up and down. He was almost sure it was Erik, but he didn’t find the strenght to check. He just stayed lying down where he could concentrate on moaning and not moving his hips. This was rewarded with a tongue pressing against his piercing, moving it up and down whenever Erik swallowed. Logan’s mouth felt already dry from all the moaning.

After a while, the mouth pulled back for a moment, only to start up again moments later with a different style to the licking, sucking in swallowing. Logan could only guess that meant the two imps had switched places. Whenever he thought Charles was sucking, his piercing was vibrating in low frequency, the way Logan liked it but lightly enough not to disturbe Charles. Then, Erik was sucking him off and he got a faint feeling as if he had a dick in his mouth as well, most likely telepathically shared by Charles.

”You’re the worst,” Logan croaked between moans, his throat too dry to really speak. All that got him was a low chuckle from both.

He had no idea how much longer he’d be able hold out. But at the same time he didn’t feel like he could come at all. He wondered if that was Charles’ doing, so he could hold out as long as the two of them pleased. Two or three more times, they changed turns sucking him off. At that point, Logan was very very close to being a quivering mess, begging for his release. He couldn’t remember feeling so unraveled during sex, or ever, really. Once or twice in his life, maybe, not that he could think of it in that moment.

That was when Charles finally let him come. It felt to Logan like they were kissing again with his dick between them. This time he mustered his last strength to prop himself up on his elbows and look down at them, just as his pulsing dick shot another thick stripe of come, that landed on Erik’s cheek. Erik pulled a face, but Charles just pulled him close, licking the come off. Logan let out a deep sigh as he fell back in the cushions, completely sated.

”What now?” he heard Erik say.

Charles smiled impishly. He leaned forward to kiss the spot he just licked clean, before he whispered into Erik’s ear, “Fuck me.”

Erik looked down at Logan’s limp body, his closed eyes and spread arms. For a short moment, he was insecure.

Charles, sensing his discomfort, kissed him again. “It’s ok,” he murmured. “I want it. Logan doesn’t mind. But you don’t have to.”

Erik kissed him back. Taking a deep breath, he said, “No, it’s… It’s alright. It was just sudden.”

”So…” Charles bit his lip but the grin was undeniable. “If I wanted to hold you while you fuck me…?”

Erik rolled his eyes. “You’re getting cheeky,” he huffed but still kissed Charles once more. “Go get the lube and move to the other half of the bed.”

Charles crawled over to the nightstand, wiggling his butt provocatively in Erik’s direction while he did. They made themselves comfortable on the empty side of the bed, stealing all the pillows Logan wasn’t lying on. Erik took his time prepping Charles. He didn’t necessarily need to start from zero, Charles was getting fucked enough, but he enjoyed watching Charles react to the movement of his fingers and even more watching him slowly getting impatient. Eventually, Erik could feel Logan turn to watch them. When he finally decided he was done stretching Charles, Logan offered him a condom with a grin. At any other time, Erik would have smacked him for what he probably wasn’t saying with that grin.

Now, though, he simply snatched the condom and tore the wrapper open. Charles helped him roll it over his dick, or at least his fingers were there in the way somewhere, touching him. Together they somehow lined his dick up with Charles’ ass. Then, Erik pushed in. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s shoulder, pulling him close and using it as leverage so he could set the pace himself. Erik didn’t mind. It was enough for him to wrap his mind around that he was topping for once in this setup. He didn’t need to take the lead as well.

Fucking Charles was weird and Charles had to know it. Erik could feel him in his mind, tentiatively sharing some what he was experiencing. That was what made Erik eventually. He let his eyes slip closed, kissed Charles until neither could breathe anymore and concentrated all his mind on what he was feeling and what Charles was sharing him. He got lost in the feedback loop for a while.

Only when he felt Logan move again did he slowly find his way back to the here and now. Logan touched his back and it was like a cold, electric current, a strange dull sensation that stood out anyway and pulled all of his attention to it. Erik shuddered. Charles held him closer then, now wrapping his legs around his hips as well. He was wispering sweet words into Erik ear who only understood the meaning but couldn’t tell what exactly Charles was saying. All of a sudden, or after an eternity, Logan’s face was close to theirs. He put a few fingers under Erik’s chin and Erik turned willingly upon this prompting, letting Logan kiss him long and deep.

That was exactly what Erik needed to bring himself over the edge. It felt a little strange, he could tell Charles was drawing from his orgasm as well, using it and enjoying it to bring himself to come as well.

Afterward, Erik simply collapsed and let Charles hug him for a while. He could tell Logan was close, but that had started to be enough. A while ago, he would have untangled himself from Charles as soon as he could and searched Logan’s arms no matter what they’d done. It was slow progress but he could tell there was some.

Before long, Charles, ever invigorated by sex, started kissing his forehead and petting his hair. Erik groaned a little. “Lemme stay,” he murmured.

”So you’re not up for breakfast?” Charles chuckled. “We’re both hungry.”

Erik hugged him a little closer. “Ten minutes,” he groaned. “Please.”

”I could make it today,” Logan grinned. Erik threw a pillow in his general direction.

”No barbarians in my kitchen while I’m here!” he said decisively as he could. “You can wait ten minutes longer.”

Logan sighed very theatrical. “Fine.” He kissed Charles first and then Erik a little longer. “That was a nice way to wake up.”


End file.
